


Favors

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has a favor to ask of Sam, concerning the headmaster of a special school Cassie had been offered admittance to, and a classified disaster in Sunnydale. Sequel to ‘<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/242595">Convincing</a>’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Favors  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Rating:** FR7  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Stargate SG-1 are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Janet has a favor to ask of Sam, concerning the headmaster of a special school Cassie had been offered admittance to, and a classified disaster in Sunnydale._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and after the season 5 episode ‘Rite of Passage’ for Stargate SG-1. Timelines do not mesh appropriately, sorry. ^^; I’m fudging the lines a bit. Sequel to ‘[Convincing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242595).’

“Sam, I need to ask a favor of you.”

“Just tell me it doesn’t involve getting the Colonel to-” The jest died on her lips as Sam looked up from her desk to see Janet standing near the door of her office, a serious look on her face. It was an expression that spoke of possible trouble, and the scientist took a moment to wrack her brain for what the issue could possibly be. The sprained ankle Jack had suffered on their last mission certainly wasn’t enough to warrant that kind of sobriety, and she wasn’t aware of any other serious injuries at the SGC at that time- which left limited possibilities as to the reason behind her friend’s unusual solemnity. “Is everything alright?”

The smaller woman shut the office door behind her before she stepped forward to Sam’s desk, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet, but earnest. “This is off the record, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to say yes. What I’m going to ask you to do could have grave consequences.”

“Such as?” Standing from her desk, project forgotten, the taller blonde came around the side to face the doctor, concern in her eyes. “What’s going on, Janet?”

“Court martial comes to mind, as one of the lighter repercussions possible.” Their eyes met, a silent plea written in that darker gaze, and a flash of understanding flew through Sam. For Janet to be this intense, this grim, there could only be one reason.

“This is about Cassie, isn’t it?” She watched Janet closely, not missing the brief flicker of relief that flew through her friend’s gaze, before the smaller woman nodded. “And the- changes- she’s been going through?” Sam had been the first one to notice it, as she’d been showing the younger girl through a series of fighting moves when it first happened. When Cassie had tried to duplicate one of them, she had kicked the box she’d been using as a focus point by accident, and sent it rocketing through the air. It had startled both of them, and worried both Janet and Sam immensely. It hadn’t been that long ago that they’d dealt with Nirrti and the results of her experimentation attempts to transform Cassie into a Hok’Tar, and it wasn’t an experience any of them were eager to repeat.

“I told you that Cassie and I were going away for the weekend.” Sam nodded, remembering that, and remembering how tight lipped her friend had been about the whole trip. It had been a month ago that they’d gone, and that she was bringing it up now would have made her sit up and pay attention if she hadn’t been already.

“Right. You never told me where you went.” There were no recriminations in the statement, just fact.

“I- received an invitation, for Cassie, from a boarding school in Michigan.” She paused for a moment, glancing at Sam, and when she continued, the look on her face was significant. “The Jenkins-McClay School for _Gifted_ Girls.”

It was a phrase that sent alarm bells ringing in her head; ‘ _gifted_ ’ girls. So soon after Nirrti, and after Cassie had developed certain special _abilities_ , it seemed like far more than a coincidence…

“That’s what I thought as well.” The suspicion must have shown plainly on her face for Janet to pick it up so easily. “I checked into it before I even considered taking Cassie there; it’s founded by a well known and well respected organization in England, the Watcher’s Council, and run by one of the few survivors from the disaster in California last year. It all checked out, so I took her to see it.”

“You don’t mean-” There was only one disaster that came to mind, a huge earthquake that had swallowed a small town called Sunnydale- at least, the authorities and news had reported it as an earthquake. It had set off some rather large alarms for the SGC, however, as there had been no signs of an earthquake other than the demolition of the city itself. For a while, there had been worries the town had been a test target for some kind of Goa’uld weapon, but surprisingly, any inquires into the matter had been shot down rather strictly at a fairly high government level. Not even General Hammond had been able to break through the red tape surrounding it all.

“Yes, Sunnydale. A young woman by the name of Buffy Summers is the headmaster of the school, and she prepared a very- _convincing_ \- demonstration about certain things I still can’t quite believe.” And just as the suspicion must have been written across her own face, Sam could read clearly the disbelief and confusion written in Janet’s expression. “I’ve been trying to look further into the subject since we returned, Sam, but- I can’t. I’ve hit a wall, and I don’t have the skills to get past it. Cassie…”

“I’ll take care of it.” If the information blockades concerning Sunnydale were any indication, it would be a challenge, both to find the information, and to do so without getting caught, but they were talking about Cassie here. Her hand rested on Janet’s shoulder, blue eyes meeting brown with a firm gaze, and again, she could see relief flood her friend’s face. There wasn’t any need to ask further, or to explain. For Janet, and for Cassie, there were a lot of lines Sam would cross.


End file.
